Salt and Ice
by kanyon celleste
Summary: everyone knows ice melts when it comes into contact with salt. Everyone also knows that if you try and separate the two compounds you get burned…seshyXkag
1. Chapter 1

Summary/ everyone knows ice melts when it comes into contact with salt. Everyone also knows that if you try and separate the two compounds you get burned…

A/N: This is my first story so bear with me I will be editing this first chapter myself since my beta reader is out of commission at the moment. I know how everyone hates a long A/N so ill make this as fast as possible. Please read and review. And there will be an A/N at the beginning of every story and a sentence or few at the end. This is a Kagome/Seshomaru story don't like it don't read it.

Disclamer/I do not or shall ever own the Inuyasha series because if I did it would have a better ending. _Glares at lawyers._

'_Thoughts'_

'_**Beast thoughts'**_

"**Beast speech"**

"Speech"

* * *

The trees reached far above his head as he walked through the trees yet with one leap he could clear them and much higher a screech and a thump behind him caught his attention he looked back to see jacken slumped out in an un-rather uncomfortable looking position he would have sighed were it not beneath him he looked down at the toad he walked a few steps back to where the toad-like creature lay he picked him up stuffing him in a pocket in ah-un's satle bag sp

"Come Rin, I would like to find Inuyasha before sundown"

"Hai, Seshomaru-sama" she clacked the reins on the dragons back as to make him fallow there lord who had already begun walking again.

It took them not more than another five minutes before they reached the gang he told Rin to cover her eyes as he kept walking forward even he was appalled at the sight that lay before him.

_

* * *

_

The "seen" of the crim

e

Sango and Miroku were out cold on the side lines Kagome lay in a ball as inuyasha raised his hand and brought it down on her again it looked as though it wasn't the first or even 12 blow from what Seshomaru could see by the bruises that weren't hidden underneath her now tatted clothing it was the 32 time he scowled this would be why the hanyou was worth nothing as Inuyasha raised a hand to strike her again Seshomaru was there before the blow could come into contact with the miko's face again.

* * *

A/N/ okay, okay now I don't need any flames telling me how this chapter is to short and what not because I am well aware of how short it is the next chapter I post shall be much longer I promise. Now 

this is just sort of "A what do you think" kind of chapter ill update as soon as I can but it is extremely late or early and I want to be done if I made spelling mistakes if you could point it out that would be helpful?

Read/review please. :) With a cherry on top :)


	2. betrayed

A/N/ Wow I really must say I had not expected this many reviews. This chapter is going to start out with the inu-gang then continue on to the point I left of in the preview chapter. And again I do not own Inuyasha-yet. (: also i apologize for the terribly long wait.. so here it is

_'Thoughts'_

_**'Beast thoughts'**_

**"Beast speech"**

"Speech"

Inu - dog

Hai - yes

Ano - ummm

It was early.

Way to early for her to get up...

She sat up yawning and rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked around noticing that everyone else was still asleep. '

_no wonder its like 5 A.M.'_

She grumbled knowing it would be pointless to lay back down she crawled out of her sleeping bag and regretted it immediately. It was cold. Colder than it would be if her favorite fleece pajamas had not been ruined.

'_stupid blood thirsty demons.'_

They had been ruined two days ago when a demon thought to attack at THREE in the morning. THEN Inuyasha thought that it would be a good idea to kill the demon right over top of her soaking her in its "blood" if that's what it even was! It was green and sticky and took a four hour bathe to get out of her hair. She gave up on the pj's and burned them instead.

She crawled over to the fire noticing it had burned out completely and not even embers were left she stood up brushing her hands off and walking over to her backpack. Sighing she made a mental note to sit Inuyasha to the US here was another thing inuyasha had ruined it had served her well but a hungry Inuyasha and a horde of hungry monkeys plus a bag full of ramen meant one ripped backpack. She sighed yet again thank goodness for duck tape which was by the way the only thing holding the badly mutilated bag together she would have to go home which would involve a fight between her and Inuyasha which she didn't even want to think about at the moment. She reached in noticing all but 2 cases of ramen were left and this was her last lazy camper log. she grabbed that and the box of matches putting the log in the pit she made a tpiey shape with really wood over it lighting and dropping the match on to the log. She grabbed her homemade fishing pole a stick with some fishing line and hook on it (like a fly fishing pole.) and headed for the stream which was right next to the clearing they were at.

Time lapse. 5 min.

She snapped back the pole for the last time killing the fish and skinning them throwing the guts into the stream. (I really dident want to go into detail of this its so nasty...) She grabbed her filays and walked back over to the campfire grabbing her spices and cooking tray (like a metal rack in a grill) and placed it on top of the fire. Rubbing the fish down with the seasoning and laying them on the makeshift grill. She sat back and waited for another 5 minuets. And into her regular outfit latter.

_'5...4...3...2..1..'_

"About time you got up and made me breakfast." Inuyasha yelled waking everyone else up.

_'Right on time. Idiot.'_

Miroku was the first up. "Smells Delicious Kagome-sama."

"Thank you Miroku-san."

Then Sango. "Morning Kagome. Mmmm smells good."

"Morning Sango-chan. Thank you."

Then Shippo and Kilala. "Morning mama."

"Mew."

"Morning Shippo, kilala." she said hugging Shipo and scratching the felines head. It was new a couple of days ago in a village Shippo had asked her if she would be his mom. And she just couldn't say no to him so here they were.

She handed Shippo a fish and kilala Sango four. Miroku six. And Inyasha eight. She had two.

So the morning had started out great. Well not great but as great as a day can be with Inuyasha and his attitude. But then it took a turn for the worst. Kikyo's sole collectors came into the clearing for a brief time then left Inuyasha turned to follow them but I tried to stop him. I wish I hadn't.

"Inuyahsa we don't have time for this." I regretted the words as soon as they left my mouth.

He turned around and looked at me.

"why is it that we don't have time." His voice was clam to calm

"we...we need to go find Jewel shards inu.."

"kikyo could help me find them." He cut in.

"but what about m.." He cut me off again.

"I don't need you any of you...Is there something you would like to say about her?" he asked

Tears brimmed my eyes threatening to spill over. Then I spoke the words I wish I never had. "if that clay pot means so much to you then why don't you make her your shard collector then." I spat out the words with disgust.

"why you!" he stormed forward but miroku got in his path

"now Inuyasha we nee..." he punched him over the head and threw him off to the side he lay there in an unconscious heep. So sango stepped in.

"you have no..." he did the same to her tossing her on top of miroku he stepped forward I was to shocked to move. Before I knew it he was right in front of me I couldn't subdue him I was to shocked he raised his hand and it fell across my face. He backhanded me. He backhanded...me...for what I said.

The tears brimmed over at this point falling down on the cold ground below. I turned my head and he hit me again...and again...and again...I'm not sure what happened next the only thing I remember happening is crying then inuyasha stoped and when I looked up I was shocked at who was standing there thinking it was just going to get worst. Nothing could have ever prepared me for what did happen.

* * *

Back to seshomaru's POV

I stepped forward grabbing inuyasha by his throat and throwing him back over my head several feet and into many trees hearing the thud as his unconcios I bent down to the miko who looked up when she saw him her face contorted in fear I reached his hand out and stroked her cheek with his pointer and index finger. Her eyes widened in shock. And I gave a low short chuckle.

"come we must move fast before that half breed wakes up." He whispered.

"m..move were?"

"I would like for you to accompany me . I cant stand seeing you constantly hurt by that mongrel. I will treat you better. Will you accompany me then?" His voice lowered at the end slightly showing his fear of denial.

"y...yes I will." She smiled slightly at the end and leaned down scooping her up bridal style so her head could rest on his pellet. We walked over to her bag and put it on his shoulder.

"Ano..Seshomaru do you think we could stop at the village by Inuyasha's forest? Shippo is there and I wonder if it could be alright if he came to?" she looked up hopefully at him

"Hai. We shall stop."

She snuggled into his pellet and he turned in the direction of the mutts forest.

_'stupid hanyo doesn't know what he just lost'_

Smirking the two disappeared into the forest.

A/N/ YAY I'M SO PROUD THIS CHAPTERS THREE PAGES LONG I WORKED VERY HARD ON IT. :D sorry it took so long for me to update but an event came up that had me very distracted and very happy. Thank you my faithful readers. im so so so so so sorry for the long wait i just got caught up in things i will try to update more often. i also know they all kinda fell outa charachter there but i will throw them back in in the next chapter.

KANYONKHAOS


End file.
